Resident Evil: Maze of Hell New Version!
by Umbrella-Experiment1
Summary: Alex Dumont a S.W.A.T member tries to find away out of the Maze of Hell (a.k.a Raccoon City) Before its to late!
1. Alex Dumont

Resident Evil: Maze of Hell Chapter 1: Outbreak  
  
Alex Dumont is an S.W.A.T member at RPD and 25 years of age living in an apartment. Today he had a day off so all day he watched shows from the 60's and the 70'. When the show was over he put the T.V on Channel 02 and started going up through the channels until he got to the news channel they were talking about there's zombies walking on the streets and that they will eat you alive. Alex laughed at this "Zombies yah right and George Washington isn't dead" He said with a hint of sarcasm. Alex decided he will go for a walk got up and went to his room and changed into his cloths , a leather jacket, Blue baggy jeans and a white tank top under the jacket. He was about to go out the door when he forgot his gone. "He... Almost forgot my gun always got to have it in this neighborhood. He went to the closet and got his gun and the holster and some ammo. He put the holster on and put the gun in. Now he walked out the door and climbed down a few set of stairs. He got to the 2 floor when he saw his friend Ted. "Hey Ted" Alex said. But no response "Hey Ted you have a hearing problem!?" Yelled Alex. Then Ted looked up at him. Alex stepped back as his friend Ted stared at him but, the problem wasn't because Ted was staring at him it was the fact that is eyes and skin were missing! Then Alex remembered about what the news said about zombies wondering the streets and that they will eat you alive." They are real" Alex whispered to himself. "Sorry Ted" Alex said as he drew his gun and shot his friend in the head. He paused for a second than continued to the lobby. He reached the lobby and got the ammo that was at the counter and left the hotel. What he saw was complete madness there was overturned cars everywhere and blood on the ground. He continued to walk on the sidewalk paying close attention to everything around him he got about 5 blocks until he stopped. It was gruesome his fellow Police officers and S.W.A.T members were all dead. Bodies were ripped apart throats and eye balls were missing than he saw some movement. He ran over to the where he saw movement there he saw his friend Luke barely alive." Luke, you're alive!" Alex said." Alex, I don't have much time to live but I'll tell you what happened" Luke said. "Ok, go" Alex said. "Ok, we were all lined up here than "they came" Luke said. "The zombie's right" Alex said. "Yes, those bastards they killed us all but, lucky for you were off today" Luke said. "Yah, but now I wish I died with the others instead of finding away out of the city" Alex said. "I know a way Alex" Luke said. "Where" asked Alex. " At the airport there's a helicopter there that I have the keys too but there in my locker so you have to go to the police station and get the keys form my locker ok so, bye Alex nice knowing you see you in heaven" with that Luke closed his eyes and never did they open up again." Bye old friend.."Alex said. Than Alex broke into a run to the police station.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2 coming up 


	2. Police Station

Resident Evil: Maze of Hell  
  
Chapter 2 the Police Station READ BELOW! VERY IMPORTANT!!  
  
  
  
I had a review about "breaking it into paragraphs but, instead of paragraphs I'll do line, space, line also In Chapter 1 I said the keys were in his locker but now Im going to have it in his desk ok and some reviews please!  
  
  
  
Alex has been running and shooting zombies for a while since he talked to his friend  
  
Luke and now, now he has  
  
Reached the police station. "Hello! Anyone here!" yelled Alex as he entered the police  
  
Station but there was no answer. "Hmm. guess everyone is dead. Alex walked up the  
  
Walkway and went over to the Main Desk. "Good the computers are still working" Alex  
  
Said to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his card key. He slide the  
  
Card  
  
Through the card key reader and the double door and the single-door became unlocked.  
  
Alex went through the single door to the locker room. "Wilson, Wilson, Wilson there we  
  
Go, Luke Wilson" Alex said. Alex grabbed a cro-bar that was lying on the ground near  
  
By and used it to open up the locker. Alex searched the locker and he found the keys  
  
Behind some books. "Ok time to get out of this place" Alex thought to himself he was  
  
About to leave when a corpse that was lying on the floor suddenly got up and let out a  
  
Dark moan. "Holy crap when did that corpse get there!" Yelled Alex. Alex got a meter  
  
away from the zombie than open fire on it. He only fired two bullets when he finally  
  
Realized what would happen it he shot it in the head. So Alex aimed his gun at the head  
  
and pulled the trigger. Alex was covered with pieces of brain all over. "HOLY CRAP  
  
MY LEATHER JACKET YOU BASTARD!!" Screamed Alex as he walked over to the  
  
Zombie and started kicking it in the ribs. :Yah you bastard you better stay down" Alex  
  
Said as he walked away from the Beaten Zombie. Alex got out the Police Station but was  
  
Halted as a woman raise her gun at him. " Jill its me!" Said Alex. " Oh sorry Alex  
  
everything has been hell lately" Jill said. " you don't say." Alex said. Then A Big Black  
  
Shadow came over them. " Run!" yelled Jill as she pulled Alex into the police station.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Hey some positive reviews plz! 


	3. Another way out

Resident Evil: Maze of Hell  
  
Chapter 3: Hunk  
  
Hey Thanks for the review I forgot all about Hunk thanks again and also I uploaded the wrong file for chapter 2 but its fixed now so read it now before continuing on with this chapter.  
  
BOOM!!! Went the doors as what was outside the door pounded on them." What the hell  
  
Was that! Asked Alex. "I'm not sure but what ever it was it killed Brad" replied Jill.  
  
"Damn not Brad."said Alex. " Yah he had a great life ahead of him but it was taken  
  
Away by that beast" said Jill. "Yah but we better get going on finding away out" Replied  
  
Alex. "Yah ok you go through the double doors and I'll go through that single door over  
  
There near the front door" said Jill. "Ok" Alex said as he picked himself up and ran  
  
Towards the double doors. "See yah Later Jill!" Alex yelled across the room. "See yah"  
  
Replied Jill as she went through the single door.  
  
After Alex talked to Jill he walked into the Double doors. He heard foot steps not  
  
Walking but running footsteps. " He opened up the door to a long hallway and saw a man  
  
Running. The man was wearing a helmet with a gasmask covering his face fingerless  
  
Gloves brown pants with a matching jacket and bullet proof vest. "Hey, you!" Alex  
  
Yelled. The guy didn't answer so Alex started running towards the guy then Alex tackled  
  
The guy to the floor. The two guys wrestled around before the guy brought the bunt of his  
  
Gun down on Alex's head than for Alex everything went black. Alex must have been out  
  
For about an hour until he finally woke up. "Ah. my head" Whimpered Alex as he got  
  
Up of the floor. Alex looked at his surroundings he was still where he was when he got  
  
Knocked out. Alex walked out into the main hall where he found a piece of crumpled  
  
Paper. It read  
  
Ah. God this city is tearing apart by Umbrella Probably the best way out now is to take a cart to the Clock Tower and Ring the Bells and there is suppose to be a Helicopter To come and rescue the survivors but it's a 50/50 chance someone will come But it's worth it * The Rest it smudged and can't read further*  
  
Then that's that I got to go find a cart to the Clock tower" Said Alex as he went back to  
  
the room where he got the Helicopter Keys and got some ammo and left the Police  
  
Station.  
  
Hey I want some reviews please and Jill, Umbrella, The Shadow (Nemesis) belong to Campcom and I can never ever take that away from them. Chapter 4 coming up later 


	4. The Courtyard

Resident Evil: Maze of Hell  
  
Chapter 4 the Trolley  
  
After Alex left the Police Station its been shooting down zombies . Alex walked up do one of the doors to the trolley and walked in. "Alex!" Screamed Jill as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey, Jill" said Alex. "I thought You were dead" Said Jill. "I did too because back at the police station after we talked I Saw a man wearing spy gear running down A hallway and I tackled him but he use the Blunt end of his gun and hit me over the head With it I must have been knocked out for about an hour" Alex explained. "Must have.. Oh this is Carlos. "Carlos this is the guy I grew up with that I told you about" said Jill. "Oh hey Amigo" greeted Carlos. "And this is Mikhail he's not in pretty good shape Right now so he's resting now" said Jill. "Ok thanks" said Alex. Alex sat down and  
  
Pulled out his Thompson 1911A-1 Deluxe 45acp to put a new clip in than he put it back In its holster (Just to let you know what type of gun he has) "Ok were ready to go said Carlos" as he started the trolley to the way out. Than Alex fell into well-  
  
Earned -rest. He woke up to hear Mikhail screaming his lungs out then he saw the Problem, Nemesis was there in the cart standing above Mikhail ready to kill him. Alex Drew his Thompson and opened fire on Nemesis. Than Jill and Carlos came in and saw What had happen. Than they saw nemesis and didn't think twice before the upload at Least 20 bullets into him each (Jill reloaded). Than Mikhail yelled at us to go in to the Head cart and leave him here. At first we didn't move but then we caught up on what he Was thinking. "Goodbye Mikhail" Alex said before Him and Jill and Carlos ran into the Head cart.  
  
We than disconnected the two carts then we watched the car go backwards Than we hear gun fire then the Cart blew up. "I hope he destroyed Nemesis "said Jill. " Yah me too" said Alex. "Hey guys we got a problem" said Carlos. "What wrong?" said Alex. "The Explosion has broken the brakes but there's a 50/50 chance we'll live if I use The emergency brake at this speed. "I'm going to jump" said Jill. "Me too " said Alex. "Ok we'll jump" said Carlos.(a minute later) "everyone ready" said Jill. "yep" replied the Two men. "One, two, three" said Jill than they all humped out of the window.  
  
Alex woke up to the fire everywhere. "Ah god second time today "said Alex as he began Walking around his surroundings then he looked up and there was the clock tower. " I have to get up there" He thought to himself. A half- an hour of finding away up to the Clock tower he finally got up to the top and there was Jill and Carlos waiting for him. "Hey Amigo we waited for you" Carlos said. "Don't you think I was dead" said Alex. "We gave you an hour then we would ring the bells "said Jill. "Ok whatever lets ring Them and get out of here"said Alex. All three got up and Jill walked over to some gears And she put a gear in a where a gear was missing. The gears start to move and the bells Ring again and we start to hear the blades of a Helicopter and then we see the Helicopter Coming in sight then from the corner of my eye a white streak heads towards the Helicopter at first I didn't recognize it then I did it was a rocket and there was no Stopping it. "No..!" yelled Jill as it hit the Helicopter. It blew it to pieces and then the big ball of flame comes streaking towards the Clock tower and then it smashed into it and Alex blacked out again.  
  
Alex woke up to gunshots, he got up and quickly drew his gun and scanned his surroundings he was in a courtyard and there was Jill and Carlos fighting Nemesis. Alex pointed his gun at Nemesis's head and opened fired. Nemesis staggered a little then looked Alex and let out a growl (not S.T.A.R.S growl but a normal growl) Nemesis then charged at Alex knocking him to the ground. Nemesis then picked him up with one hand. Alex looked down at the ground trying not to stare in to the Nemesis's grotesque face. Alex looked at Nemesis's other hand and a slimy tentacle came out of it. " Ah. Crap that's not good " Alex thought to himself. Alex brought up his gun and started firing the rest of his bullets into Nemesis but no effect. Next the Tentacle hardened into a spear then Nemesis raised it and stabbed it into Alex's shoulder. Then everything went black once again.  
  
Hey I have not played Re 3 and I know Alex blacked out a lot but no more and next chapter will be a good one  
  
The End  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon 


End file.
